Happiness
by Lilmac45
Summary: Another day for the girls. g/p rachel


Previously:

Leaning down between the bodies in an attempt to pull off the used condom dropping it in the wastebasket beside the bed then pulling the covers up over the group "Well that's good to know" she said while pressing her lips to the crown of Quinn's head. "How about a nap since, you guys completely wore me out." Hearing a few mumbles, she glanced to her left seeing Brittney already asleep with Santana holding her close to Rachel's body following san's arm up she saw Santana on the verge of falling asleep herself, following her other arm down she saw it clasped tightly around Quinn holding her into Rachel's side, pushing her head down resting it under Rachel's chin. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss to Santana's forehead gripping her girl tighter to her, she closed her eyes relishing in the warmth of the cocoon that the three other girls created.

"Sleep tight guys" she whispered before slowly succumbing to sleep herself.

The first thing Rachel realized once she resurfaces to consciousness is that she is incredibly cold. Reaching her arms around feeling the soft cold sheets, she slowly opens her eyes noticing that that she was completely alone in bed. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table reading 10:47am, stretching feeling the soreness of her muscles remembering what took place last night and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she figures it's as good a time as any to start the day.

"God that was HOT – What got into those three." She mumbles to herself. Throwing on some boxers and a wife beater that were thrown on the floor next to the bed, she heads out of the room.

"So Q, what are you going to do tomorrow with school? I mean are you going to be open with Rachel at school, or are you guys going to play off friends?" she heard Santana ask from in the kitchen. Deciding to listen in for a minute she sits on the steps.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, I think I'm cool with whatever Rachel wants to do. I don't see a problem, I mean you two are out so why should it matter my mom knows, her parents know, who cares who else knows." Quinn stated, while the final part coming out more as a question than a statement.

Santana picking up on the uncertainty "Are you sure? Cause that last part didn't make you sound so sure."

"I guess I just never thought about it, I mean I don't really see a problem with just coming out, but it's something that Rachel and I will definitely have to discuss. I don't want to assume that she's just going to be fine with everything, even with things going so great these last couple of days. At least I think they've been great."

Rachel continued to listen in on the conversation in the other room. Until she felt something drip onto her shoulder. Looking up she was surprised to see a dripping Brittney "So you're listening in? They say anything good?"

Chuckling softly "Not really, Santana was just concerned about tomorrow with school and everything, she wants to know if Quinn's ready to come out."

"Ahh I see, so what do you think? Are you ready to show off your hot girlfriend?"

Smiling thinking about just how true that statement is "I don't see why not, I mean everyone that's important to us already knows we're together, and I don't really care about the rest. I'm just nervous I guess about Quinn. I know we have you guys and our parents, but what happens when some of her jock friends aren't the most accepting?"

Staying quiet for a moment thinking about what was said, "I don't think she really cares what they think, honestly I can't remember a time when she really looked this happy. She's like totally glowing and after last night I can see why." Brittney says laughing at the instant red hues covering Rachel's cheeks.

Finally looking up Rachel opens her mouth, only to be cut off by Quinn loudly yelling at Santana. "Really Santana, do you have to be so fucking crass? I mean I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it, I mean we all really enjoyed. I just don't think it can happen again, let alone now. Sit down, I'm not letting you go wake her up just so you can…"

"Well brit I think that's our cue, I'd hate for them to attempt to kill each other so early in the day." Brit leaned down grabbing both of Rachel's hands tugging her to her feet. Where they both finished down the stair quietly turning into the kitchen, the scene before them made them both hustle over to significant other, attempting to put some space between them.

Leaning down Brittney cupped Santana's jaw pulling her into a deep kiss, while both Rachel and Quinn looked on awkwardly, she pulled back smiling down "So san what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything." She sputtered out quickly

Quinn quickly countered answering Brit's question "Bitch please, you know what you did. She wanted to go wake Rach up by giving her a blow job, she didn't even care that she's my girlfriend." Quinn finished yelling slightly.

Feeling the tension, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind resting her head on her shoulder, planting small kisses to her exposed neck and jaw, feeling her immediately relax into her.

"So…Ahh…" Rachel attempted, clearing her throat she tried again "So…Anyone hungry? I'm starving. What about you babe, would you like me to cook breakfast or maybe we can hit up the diner?" She asked while keeping her lips attached to Quinn's neck, looking up she saw Brittney smiling over at them, mimicking Rachel while holding onto Santana "What about you guys, are you hungry?"

Santana stood eyeing her friends, while feeling Brit's lips on her neck she instantly felt her body start to hum. "Ahh…I guess, I mean I could eat. What do you think brit, are you hungry?" Brit nodded into her neck "We can go to the diner, I just have to shower and looking over at blondie there you might have to take care of her."

Quinn's hand instantly came up flipping Santana off while continuing up to pull Rachel's head closer to her neck, threading her fingers through her hair. She didn't miss the slight grinding she felt when she pulled slightly on Rachel's hair. Turning around quickly, she pulled Rachel into a deep lustful kiss, thrusting her tongue straight into her mouth. Rachel moaned into the kiss, instantly feeling herself hardening more, she pushed her hips into Quinn listening to her breath hitch making her pull away from the kiss.

"God Q, that was HOT, come on brit I definitely need a shower and I think you are going to have to join me. Unless…" she finished looking over at Rachel "Unless, you want to join me. We can take this outside to the hot tub, just the four of us again." Santana glanced down at to the tented boxers, smirking.

Clearing her throat from the sexual tension in the room Rachel started "Sorry Santana, last night was great and all, but I think I want to keep it just Quinn and I. Don't get me wrong last night was absolutely amazing" she said looking down into Quinn's eyes, smiling "I just think that I want to work on us, I want to make sure that we are absolutely at our best. Maybe down the road sometime we can do that again, but for now I just want it to be us." She finished pulling Quinn closer to her, glancing back up at Santana.

"Shit Q, I think you've got a good one here, I mean who in their right mind turns down a foursome with McKinley's hottest. But in all honestly Rach I can respect that, you gotta take care of your girl. Well on that note since we won't be using the hot tub, come on brit. Come shower with me." She says while grabbing Brittney's hand pulling her out of the kitchen.

Chuckling, Quinn leans over pecking Rachel's lips "Now what? Would you like to take a shower?" she asks blushing slightly.

"I would love to beautiful, but first I want to chat if that's ok with you. I heard part of your conversation before I came in. So, what would you like to do tomorrow? Do you want to come out or stay friends?"

"After thinking about it with San, I don't think it really matters to me, my mom knows and she's the only one that I really wanted to tell. I don't care what everyone else thinks."

"What about your friends, are they going to give you shit for dating me?"

Thinking about the question for a moment "I don't think they'll care, I mean no one cares about san and brit being out, so why would they care about us?"

"I don't know, I mean brit and san are both play sports too. So the only thing that may matter to people is that you're dating me."

"Will it bother you? I don't think people will haze you, but they may. If people bother you I can always sic San after them, you know how everyone is afraid of her." She says giggling about her friend's weird temper.

"I can live with whatever they throw at me, as long as they don't go after you." Rachel states honestly.

"Ok, so we don't make any grand gestures, we just go public. I want to be able to hold your hand when you walk me to class."

"And what makes you think that I'm going to be walking you to class, why are you walking me to class, huh?" she asks nibbling on Quinn's deliciously exposed neck.

Moaning leaning into the touch "Mmm I guess we can walk each other…Fuck Rach, your mouth always feels so damn good"

Nipping harder on Quinn's exposed neck, Rachel grinds down into her small booty shorts with her already hardened member "what do you say about a shower beautiful, I don't want to get caught pounding you into the counter top." She mumbles sucking lightly on the already red bite mark.

Not able to concentrate on what's being said Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's neck while lifting her leg up wrapping it around slowly thrusting hips "Mmm god, I need to feel you take me somewhere." she punctuates her sentence with a hard grind of her hips.

Taking the hint Rachel lifts Quinn's other leg up making sure they are both secure around her hips. She starts walking toward the stairs, enjoying the friction of Quinn's core pressing against hers, moaning against the tongue that has snuck into her mouth. She grips the hand rail tightly, feeling precum already starting to leak out. "Quinn you need to slow your hips – Fuck. I'm not going to last, if you keep up the friction." Stopping on the steps to steady herself and readjust Quinn's hips, she continues up the stairs. Walking straight into the bathroom, she starts to pull the shorts down that her hands are resting against getting them as far as she can before she sits Quinn on the sink counter, backing away slightly she continues to pull the shorts to the floor. She immediately drops to her knees in front of Quinn, thanking all that is holy that Quinn forewent underwear when she got dressed, she leans forward going straight for the gold. Snaking her tongue out, she drags it through Quinn's dripping folds feeling hands immediately dart to her hair holding her close.

"Fuck Rach – Do that again, please, please. Again"

Dragging her tongue up and down, until she reaches the hard nub at the top circling it gently, the hands in her hair pull hard, making her moan. Feeling the vibrations directly on her clit, Quinn's hips jump out putting pressure exactly where she wants it. Pulling back slightly, Rachel drug one hand up Quinn's thighs leaving goose bumps in its wake, she brought the hand up applying pressure on her clit with her finger, starting a rough fast circle, while her tongue darted down to her opening circling around the sensitive opening before plunging all the way in, lapping up the moisture against the walls, moaning from the heady flavor. She continued the rough play on her clit while, bobbing her tongue in and out of the hole, looking up she saw Quinn roughly tweaking her own nipples through her tank top.

Pulling her head back, while continuing her fingers assault "Pull your shirt off, I want to see you" she stated bringing her fingers down to Quinn's opening easily sliding two in she started a fast pumping rhythm, while bring her mouth back to the red swollen clit. Quinn quickly pulled her shirt off, moaning at the rough material sliding over her overly sensitive nipples, she brought one hand back to Rachel's head while the other continued working her nipples over. Rachel could feel Quinn's muscles starting to clench, so she hastened her mouths and fingers pace, roughly pounding into her while sucking her clit into her mouth dragging her front teeth over it.

"Fuck…I'm so close" Quinn screamed gripping the handful of hair tighter breathing heavily. Rachel looked up again, finding hazel eyes staring intently back at her. Quinn fought to keep her eyes open, watching everything that Rachel's talented mouth was doing to her. What she didn't expect was to see Rachel's other hand, stroking her exposed meat frantically, "Rach…Tell me your close…I can see…Fuck…I can see you…Shit Rach…" Looking down again seeing the red, purple head starting to twitch, feeling Rachel's hand start to falter slightly she couldn't hold on. "Fuck I'm gonna…I'm gonna" she couldn't get out the last of her sentence before she arched off the counter top, releasing all she had onto Rachel's hand and face. Rachel continued to stroke Quinn and herself, until she felt herself ready to let go, moaning Quinn's name into her thigh while biting the pale skin, she released into her own hand.

"Fuck Quinn that was intense" she said while slowly pulling out, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

Quinn slid down off the counter, staring straight into Rachel's eyes she picked up the cum filled hand and started to lick it clean. Rachel's semi hard member instantly stiffened, watching her tongue slowly lick. "Quinn, you have no idea what you do to me." She leant forward capturing her lips in a hard kissing sucking her taste into her mouth, relishing in the mixture of both their juices. "Damn we taste good together" she murmured against her lips.

"That we do" reaching down she started to stroke Rachel again, pushing on her shoulders so that she was completely leaning against the wall. She pulled forward till she was comfortably sitting in Rachel's lap. "Tell me you have a condom, in here. After watching you do that, I need to feel you inside me."

Thinking quickly, she remembered what Brittney had told her last night about the old stash. "In the drawer behind you, I don't know which one." Quinn turned around checking the first drawer she saw pulling out an unopened box of Trojans. She quickly ripped it open, grabbed one, while tossing the box onto the floor, shoving the wrapper in her mouth she tore into it pulling out the rubber.

"How did you know those were there?" she asked positioning the condom on Rachel's throbbing, leaking cock head she slowly slid it down, making sure to use enough pressure that Rachel would feel the motion.

"Shit – easy I don't want to blow yet. Ahh brit told me about them yesterday. She said she doesn't need them anymore since she's with Santana only now. Fuck Quinn" she quickly blew out feeling the stroking that Quinn was doing.

"Gotcha" Lifting her body up so she was hovering over her, she slowly slid down, feeling the stretch and slight burn from the girl's sheer size.

"Good I forget how big you are, just give me a second" she asked while adjusting her legs to be able to slide up and down, when she was ready. Once comfortable, she started a slow pace, gently lifting up so only the tip was inside then slamming back down. Feeling her insides, grip the other girl for dear life. Knowing that neither of them were going to last, she slowed down the pace, while reaching down to remove Rachel's shirt. Once the article was clear, she took the hard nipple into front of her into her mouth, sucking harshly while increasing her pace. "MMM…You feel so good" she moaned around the nipple feeling Rachel starting to meet her thrusts down with ones of her own up, listening to the wet squishing noises with each thrust.

Rachel adjusted her legs so that she could thrust up with more power, sliding over Quinn's g-spot with each powerful shot. Quinn was a moaning mess, gripping onto the back of her neck with one hand while leaning back to rest her hand on Rachel's thigh, opening herself up more. Rachel could feel the tightening in her lower stomach, knowing she wouldn't last much longer she reached forward with her hand rubbing Quinn's clit fiercely.

"Fuck Quinn…You're so tight…I need you to cum…I'm so fucking close" with that she doubled her efforts thrusting up with all her energy while putting more pressure on her clit.

Throwing her head back slamming down, harder than anticipated feeling the twitching cock hit her cervix, her internal muscles milking Rachel for everything she has. "Rach…Rach" she chanted as one of the most intense orgasms spread through her body, falling forward into Rachel's awaiting arms, both leaning together breathing heavily, Rachel cupped Quinn's jaw kissing her lightly, feeling her member soften slightly

"You always feel so amazing."

Happy Morning

Previously:

Leaning down between the bodies in an attempt to pull off the used condom dropping it in the wastebasket beside the bed then pulling the covers up over the group "Well that's good to know" she said while pressing her lips to the crown of Quinn's head. "How about a nap since, you guys completely wore me out." Hearing a few mumbles, she glanced to her left seeing Brittney already asleep with Santana holding her close to Rachel's body following san's arm up she saw Santana on the verge of falling asleep herself, following her other arm down she saw it clasped tightly around Quinn holding her into Rachel's side, pushing her head down resting it under Rachel's chin. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss to Santana's forehead gripping her girl tighter to her, she closed her eyes relishing in the warmth of the cocoon that the three other girls created.

"Sleep tight guys" she whispered before slowly succumbing to sleep herself.

The first thing Rachel realized once she resurfaces to consciousness is that she is incredibly cold. Reaching her arms around feeling the soft cold sheets, she slowly opens her eyes noticing that that she was completely alone in bed. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table reading 10:47am, stretching feeling the soreness of her muscles remembering what took place last night and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she figures it's as good a time as any to start the day.

"God that was HOT – What got into those three." She mumbles to herself. Throwing on some boxers and a wife beater that were thrown on the floor next to the bed, while heading out of the room.

"So Q, what are you going to do tomorrow with school? I mean are you going to be open with Rachel at school, or are you guys going to play off friends?" she heard Santana ask from in the kitchen. Deciding to listen in for a minute she sits on the steps.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, I think I'm cool with whatever Rachel wants to do. I don't see a problem, I mean you two are out so why should it matter my mom knows, her parents know, who cares who else knows." Quinn stated, while the final part coming out more as a question than a statement.

Santana picking up on the uncertainty "Are you sure? Cause that last part didn't make you sound so sure."

"I guess I just never thought about it, I mean I don't really see a problem with just coming out, but it's something that Rachel and I will definitely have to discuss. I don't want to assume that she's just going to be fine with everything, even with things going so great these last couple of days. At least I think they've been great."

Rachel continued to listen in on the conversation in the other room. Until she felt something drip onto her shoulder. Looking up she was surprised to see a dripping Brittany "So you're listening in? They say anything good?"

Chuckling softly "Not really, Santana was just concerned about tomorrow with school and everything, she wants to know if Quinn's ready to come out."

"Ahh I see, so what do you think? Are you ready to show off your hot girlfriend?"

Smiling thinking about just how true that statement is "I don't see why not, I mean everyone that's important to us already knows we're together, and I don't really care about the rest. I'm just nervous I guess about Quinn. I know we have you guys and our parents, but what happens when some of her jock friends aren't the most accepting?"

Staying quiet for a moment thinking about what was said, "I don't think she really cares what they think, honestly I can't remember a time when she really looked this happy. She's like totally glowing and after last night I can see why." Brittney says laughing at the instant red hues covering Rachel's cheeks.

Finally looking up Rachel opens her mouth, only to be cut off by Quinn loudly yelling at Santana. "Really Santana, do you have to be so fucking crass? I mean I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it, I mean we all really enjoyed it. I just don't think it can happen again, let alone now. Sit down, I'm not letting you go wake her up just so you can…"

"Well brit I think that's our cue, I'd hate for them to attempt to kill each other so early in the day." Brit leaned down grabbing both of Rachel's hands tugging her to her feet. Where they both finished down the stair quietly turning into the kitchen, the scene before them made them both hustle over to their significant other, attempting to put some space between them.

Leaning down Brittney cupped Santana's jaw pulling her into a deep kiss, while both Rachel and Quinn looked on awkwardly, she pulled back smiling down "So san what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything." She sputtered out quickly

Quinn quickly countered answering Brit's question "Bitch please, you know what you did. She wanted to go wake Rach up by giving her a blow job, she didn't even care that she's my girlfriend." Quinn finished yelling slightly.

Feeling the tension, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind resting her head on her shoulder, planting small kisses to her exposed neck and jaw, feeling her immediately relax into her.

"So…Ahh…" Rachel attempted, clearing her throat she tried again "So…Anyone hungry? I'm starving. What about you babe, would you like me to cook breakfast or maybe we can hit up the diner?" She asked while keeping her lips attached to Quinn's neck, looking up she saw Brittney smiling over at them, mimicking Rachel while holding onto Santana "What about you guys, are you hungry?"

Santana stood eyeing her friends, while feeling Brit's lips on her neck she instantly felt her body start to hum. "Ahh…I guess, I mean I could eat. What do you think brit, are you hungry?" Brit nodded into her neck "We can go to the diner, I just have to shower and looking over at blondie there you might have to take care of her."

Quinn's hand instantly came up flipping Santana off while continuing up to pull Rachel's head closer to her neck, threading her fingers through her hair. She didn't miss the slight grinding she felt when she pulled slightly on Rachel's hair. Turning around quickly, she pulled Rachel into a deep lustful kiss, thrusting her tongue straight into her mouth. Rachel moaned into the kiss, instantly feeling herself hardening more, she pushed her hips into Quinn listening to her breath hitch making her pull away from the kiss.

"God Q, that was HOT, come on brit I definitely need a shower and I think you are going to have to join me. Unless…" she finished looking over at Rachel "Unless, you want to join me. We can take this outside to the hot tub, just the four of us again." Santana glanced down at to the tented boxers, smirking.

Clearing her throat from the sexual tension in the room Rachel started "Sorry Santana, last night was great and all, but I think I want to keep it just Quinn and I. Don't get me wrong last night was absolutely amazing" she said looking down into Quinn's eyes, smiling "I just think that I want to work on us, I want to make sure that we are absolutely at our best. Maybe down the road sometime we can do that again, but for now I just want it to be us." She finished pulling Quinn closer to her, glancing back up at Santana.

"Shit Q, I think you've got a good one here, I mean who in their right mind turns down a foursome with McKinley's hottest. But in all honestly Rach I can respect that, you gotta take care of your girl. Well on that note since we won't be using the hot tub, come on brit. Come shower with me." She says while grabbing Brittney's hand pulling her out of the kitchen.

Chuckling, Quinn leans over pecking Rachel's lips "Now what? Would you like to take a shower?" she asks blushing slightly.

"I would love to beautiful, but first I want to chat if that's ok with you. I heard part of your conversation before I came in. So, what would you like to do tomorrow? Do you want to come out or stay friends?"

"After thinking about it with San, I don't think it really matters to me, my mom knows and she's the only one that I really wanted to tell. I don't care what everyone else thinks."

"What about your friends, are they going to give you shit for dating me?"

Thinking about the question for a moment "I don't think they'll care, I mean no one cares about san and brit being out, so why would they care about us?"

"I don't know, I mean brit and san both play sports too. So the only thing that may matter to people is that you're dating me."

"Will it bother you? I don't think people will haze you, but they may. If people bother you I can always sic San after them, you know how everyone's afraid of her." She says giggling about her friend's weird temper.

"I can live with whatever they throw at me, as long as they don't go after you." Rachel states honestly.

"Ok, so we don't make any grand gestures, we just go public. I want to be able to hold your hand when you walk me to class."

"And what makes you think that I'm going to be walking you to class, why aren't you walking me to class, huh?" she asks nibbling on Quinn's deliciously exposed neck.

Moaning leaning into the touch "Mmm I guess we can walk each other…Fuck Rach, your mouth always feels so damn good"

Nipping harder on Quinn's exposed neck, Rachel grinds down into her small booty shorts with her already hardened member "what do you say about a shower beautiful, I don't want to get caught pounding you into the counter top." She mumbles sucking lightly on the already red bite mark.

Not able to concentrate on what's being said Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's neck while lifting her leg up wrapping it around slowly thrusting hips "Mmm god, I need to feel you take me somewhere." she punctuates her sentence with a hard grind of her hips.

Taking the hint Rachel lifts Quinn's other leg up making sure they are both secure around her hips. She starts walking toward the stairs, enjoying the friction of Quinn's core pressing against hers, moaning against the tongue that has snuck into her mouth. She grips the hand rail tightly, feeling precum already starting to leak out. "Quinn you need to slow your hips – Fuck. I'm not going to last, if you keep up the friction." Stopping on the steps to steady herself and readjust Quinn's hips, she continues up the stairs. Walking straight into the bathroom, she starts to pull the shorts down that her hands are resting against getting them as far as she can before she sits Quinn on the sink counter, backing away slightly she continues to pull the shorts to the floor. She immediately drops to her knees in front of Quinn, thanking all that is holy that Quinn forewent underwear when she got dressed, she leans forward going straight for the gold. Snaking her tongue out, she drags it through Quinn's dripping folds feeling hands immediately dart to her hair holding her close.

"Fuck Rach – Do that again, please, Again"

Dragging her tongue up and down, until she reaches the hard nub at the top circling it gently, the hands in her hair pull hard, making her moan. Feeling the vibrations directly on her clit, Quinn's hips jump out putting pressure exactly where she wants it. Pulling back slightly, Rachel drug one hand up Quinn's thighs leaving goose bumps in its wake, she brought the hand up applying pressure on her clit with her finger, starting a rough fast circle, while her tongue darted down to her opening circling around the sensitive opening before plunging all the way in, lapping up the moisture against the walls, moaning from the heady flavor. She continued the rough play on her clit while, bobbing her tongue in and out of the hole, looking up she saw Quinn roughly tweaking her own nipples through her tank top.

Pulling her head back, while continuing her fingers assault "Pull your shirt off, I want to see you" she stated bringing her fingers down to Quinn's opening easily sliding two in she starts a fast pumping rhythm, while bringing her mouth back to the red swollen clit. Quinn quickly pulled her shirt off, moaning at the rough material sliding over her overly sensitive nipples, she brought one hand back to Rachel's head while the other continued working her nipples over. Rachel could feel Quinn's muscles starting to clench, so she hastened her mouths and fingers pace, roughly pounding into her while sucking her clit into her mouth dragging her front teeth over it.

"Fuck…I'm so close" Quinn screamed gripping the handful of hair tighter breathing heavily. Rachel looked up again, finding hazel eyes staring intently back at her. Quinn fought to keep her eyes open, watching everything that Rachel's talented mouth was doing to her. What she didn't expect was to see Rachel's other hand, stroking her exposed meat frantically, "Rach…Tell me your close…I can see…Fuck…I can see you…Shit Rach…" Looking down again seeing the red, purple head starting to twitch, feeling Rachel's hand start to falter slightly she couldn't hold on. "Fuck I'm gonna…I'm gonna" she couldn't get out the last of her sentence before she arched off the counter top, releasing all she had onto Rachel's hand and face. Rachel continued to stroke Quinn and herself, until she felt herself ready to let go, moaning Quinn's name into her thigh while biting the pale skin, she released into her own hand.

"Fuck Quinn that was intense" she said while slowly pulling out, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

Quinn slid down off the counter, staring straight into Rachel's eyes she picked up the cum filled hand and started to lick it clean. Rachel's semi hard member instantly stiffened, watching her tongue slowly lick. "Quinn, you have no idea what you do to me." She leant forward capturing her lips in a hard kissing sucking her taste into her mouth, relishing in the mixture of both their juices. "Damn we taste good together" she murmured against her lips.

"That we do" reaching down she started to stroke Rachel again, pushing on her shoulders so that she was completely leaning against the wall. She pulled forward till she was comfortably sitting in Rachel's lap. "Tell me you have a condom, in here. After watching you do that, I need to feel you inside me."

Thinking quickly, she remembered what Brittney had told her last night about the old stash. "In the drawer behind you, I don't know which one." Quinn turned around checking the first drawer she saw pulling out an unopened box of Trojans. She quickly ripped it open, grabbed one, while tossing the box onto the floor, shoving the wrapper in her mouth she tore into it pulling out the rubber.

"How did you know those were there?" she asked positioning the condom on Rachel's throbbing, leaking cock head she slowly slid it down, making sure to use enough pressure that Rachel would feel the motion.

"Shit – easy I don't want to blow yet. Ahh brit told me about them yesterday. She said she doesn't need them anymore since she's with Santana only now. Fuck Quinn" she quickly blew out feeling the stroking that Quinn was doing.

"Gotcha" Lifting her body up so she was hovering over her, she slowly slid down, feeling the stretch and slight burn from the girl's sheer size.

"God I forget how big you are, just give me a second" she asked while adjusting her legs to be able to slide up and down, when she was ready. Once comfortable, she started a slow pace, gently lifting up so only the tip was inside then slamming back down. Feeling her insides, grip the other girl for dear life. Knowing that neither of them were going to last, she slowed down the pace, while reaching down to remove Rachel's shirt. Once the article was clear, she took the hard nipple into front of her into her mouth, sucking harshly while increasing her pace. "MMM…You feel so good" she moaned around the nipple feeling Rachel starting to meet her thrusts down with ones of her own up, listening to the wet squishing noises with each thrust.

Rachel adjusted her legs so that she could thrust up with more power, sliding over Quinn's g-spot with each powerful shot. Quinn was a moaning mess, gripping onto the back of her neck with one hand while leaning back to rest her hand on Rachel's thigh, opening herself up more. Rachel could feel the tightening in her lower stomach, knowing she wouldn't last much longer she reached forward with her hand rubbing Quinn's clit fiercely.

"Fuck Quinn…You're so tight…I need you to cum…I'm so fucking close" with that she doubled her efforts thrusting up with all her energy while putting more pressure on her clit.

Throwing her head back slamming down, harder than anticipated feeling the twitching cock hit her cervix, her internal muscles milking Rachel for everything she has. "Rach…Rach" she chanted as one of the most intense orgasms spread through her body, falling forward into Rachel's awaiting arms, both leaning together breathing heavily, Rachel cupped Quinn's jaw kissing her lightly, feeling her member soften slightly

"You always feel so amazing."

"Trust me the feeling is mutual" Rachel mumbled into Quinn's hair. Lifting Quinn slightly she adjusted her member sliding off the soaked dripping condom. "So how about that shower?"

Leaning her head back, reviling in the feeling of Rachel's hands rubbing small circles on her lower back. "Definitely, but I don't know if I can stand yet, my legs feel like Jell-o."

Sliding Quinn off her lap completely, Rachel started the water checking the temperature while she went. Once it was comfortable, she blocked the drain watching the water fill the tub. "So I think I have a fix for that" she stated while turning to look at Quinn, "How about a back? You can just lean back into me and we can just soak our muscles."

Smiling up "Well don't you just have an answer for everything, that sounds absolutely perfect. Would you mind helping me?" she asked leaning up slightly, holding her hands up for Rachel to grab.

"I do try" she said while leaning over assisting to bring Quinn to her feet, quickly wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist once she noticed how unstable she was. "Whoa, easy there. I don't want you falling over." Adjusting her own body she easily picked the other girl up holding her bridal style, while stepping into the warm spa tub.

Quinn snuggled in close to Rachel's ear whispering "My hero"

Once they were both settled into the warm water, with Quinn lying with her back to Rachel's front, Rachel reached over grabbing the loofa and shower gel, lathered them up and gently started to wash Quinn's front with

"Careful Rach, I'm a bit sensitive" she stated while motioning to her rock hard nipples.

"Am I ever not gentle with you?" blushing slightly thinking about what she just said "I mean when you want me to be?"

"That's better, I know when we are having sex I sometimes go a little bit rough. I never really thought about that, does that bother you? I know we're new as a couple, and we really did things backwards with having sex before we started dating." she asked leaning back trying to catch Rachel's eyes.

Looking down into crystal clear hazel eyes, "It bothers me a bit that we did things backwards, but I wouldn't change things. I am really enjoying what we have been doing, I don't mind that you like things harder sometimes, because I know next time you might want me to be gentle, I'm happy just satisfying you." she said leaning in brushing their lips together gently. Pulling back resting her forehead against Quinn's smiling down at the other girl who started to twist in her lap, bringing her lips up to Rachel's to bring her into a deeper kiss. She slid her body around bringing her arms around Rachel's neck, swiping her tongue against Rachel's lower lip, she responded quickly by slipping her tongue out dragging it against Quinn's. Their tongues started slowly dueling, dragging the two into a deep heady kiss. Once air became a problem, Quinn pulled back breathing heavily through her mouth.

"Damn now that was a kiss" Rachel said while leaning down peppering kisses along Quinn's pale neck, throwing her head back Quinn started massaging Rachel's neck with her dull nails, loving the sensation that Rachel's lips were causing. On instinct she ground her hips down noticing the already hardening member. Reaching her hand down, she slowly stroked the length.

"Quinn..." Leaning her head forward resting it onto her shoulder "God that feels so good" pushing her hand down she runs her fingers through the sopping folds in front of her, slowly circling the hard clit.

"I'm so sensitive, Rach..." feeling her insides start to churn, Rachel started to quicken her pace going slightly harder "Easy, please. Gentle... I'm so close already... Can you..."

Slowing down, easing up slightly "Mmm...God you feel good...What do you want love? I will do anything for you." resting her forehead against Quinn's attempting to hold back her own orgasm.

Moaning "I need... I need... Can you put your fingers in me, please? I need to feel you inside... but I don't think I can handle this" she stated giving the member in her hand a gentle squeeze.

Sliding her fingers down, she circled the entrance with 2 fingers, feeling her opening starting to squeeze nothing. "God Quinn you're squeezing at nothing." She slid into the tightness relishing in the moist heat she found.

"Fuck Rach... I'm so close... Tell me your close... I want to cum with you..." she said while quickening her strokes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm so close... I have been... I'll cum with you, god Quinn...Please cum..." pulling her head back, she leaned into the lips in front of her, shoving her tongue straight into the awaiting mouth while moaning loudly "FUCK" she muttered while feeling her orgasm spread throughout, her whole body went rigid while she shot her full load into the tepid bathwater.

Feeling Rachel's body go rigid sent her over the edge. Screaming Rachel's name, while squeezing the fingers that were pushing deep inside massaging, her g-spot. Collapsing into Rachel squeezing the other girl's wrist, to stop the on slot of sparks shooting down her spine.

"God Quinn, fuck that was so intense." Looking around she noticed chunks of her load floating around them. "Shit... We should shower..."

Noticing what Rachel was looking at, shaking her head slightly. "Ok, do you think you can support my weight, I don't know if I can stand... Shit 3 orgasms in such a short time... That last one was so fucking intense..." she stated while trying to get up on shaking legs.

Gripping Quinn around her waist supporting all her weight, she slowly stood. Resting her back against the wall, once they both got their footing Quinn lent forward to pull the plug and start the shower.

20 minutes later after easy kisses, and a lukewarm shower both were dressed and ready for their day, making their way down stairs, "Fuck San, if I knew having those two over would do this to you, I would have invited them over from day 1" they heard brit say.

Santana's scratchy voice following "Come on Brit, cum for me, they're gonna be down soon."

Rachel watched on while it appeared that San was on laying on her stomach on the couch with Brit on her back, Brit's head was resting on the arm rest while san's feet were hanging over the other arm rest "what should we do?" she whispered over to Quinn.

"Well... we could go back over to the stairs and stomp down or we can just go over to the other couch and wait for them to finish, it's not like we haven't seen them naked before."

Grabbing Quinn's hand they slowly made their way over to the couch, with Quinn sitting comfortably on Rachel's lap.

"Fuck San, harder...I'm almost there." Brittney shouted while opening her eyes and glancing up over at the other couch. "San... San... we have company... FUCK"

Santana lifted head while, pistoning her fingers in and out, smiling over at the other two. "Took you guys long enough, enjoying the show? She's almost done." she said while bringing her mouth back down to Brit's clit.

Quinn shifted her hips, to get more comfy leaning back farther into Rachel, "You ok?" she asked feeling Rachel's member starting to harden.

"Yah... I'm good... just please don't shift too much" Rachel followed resting her head against Quinn's back.

"SAN...FUCK..." brit screamed shaking san off of her. Santana climbed up her body, while her hand continued gently stroking her. "God... San that was amazing..." Looking over at her two house guests "you two can definitely come over more often, shit she gets like the energizer bunny with company..." she stated while throwing her head back attempting to catch her breath.

"Anytime you want brit, we don't mind coming here. It gives us plenty of alone time." Quinn said looking back at Rachel who still had her head buried in her shoulder. "You good babe?" she whispered to Rach.

Santana noticed the look Rachel had, "Ahh... what's wrong Rach... my girls moans getting you all hot and bothered?"

"San be nice, like my moans didn't get you all worked up." she stated while shoving her hand down San's pant.

"Fuck Brit really... If you do that we're never getting out of here" she stated while leaning heavily against Brittney's shoulder.

"Just proving my point San, your just as hot and bothered as Rach, if not more, so leave her alone." she said while smiling over at the other two. "So you guys ready to get some breakfast, I know I'm starving" she said winking at Santana

"Yah lets go" Quinn said while standing and grabbing for Rachel's hand. All four girls heading out to the car, smiling while holding the hand of their significant other.

Hopping into Santana's car, the ride over was relaxing and quiet. All four thinking about the things that happened throughout the morning.

"Well since its lunch now, do we still want the diner?" Santana asked.

"I want eggs and pancakes, and the restaurants don't serve that after breakfast" Brittney yelled while bouncing happily in the front seat.

"Yah diner sounds good to us" Rachel commented, not that it mattered since what brit wants brit gets.

Rounding the corner into the parking lot, they all noticed how busy it was. "I wonder why they're so busy, they're always empty for lunch." Santana questioned.

"It's a day off from school, remember. So I bet everyone's here since their parents are at work." Getting out, Rachel happily reached for Quinn's hand bringing it to her lips, lightly kissing the back. Quinn smiled over at the gesture blushing in return.

As they walked in the hostess noticed the girls escorting them to the back window corner booth, almost immediately. As the girls quickly got situated, they noticed the large number of people around them that they knew from school. The waitress came over moments later taking the groups drink order, while leaving them to figure out what they wanted for their meal.

"So guys what are you doing about tomorrow? Or did you not talk about that?" Santana started

"We talked about it, and decided that we are just going to come out, no major statements or anything just be ourselves. If I feel like holding her hand while I walk her to class, or kiss her by her locker so be it." Rachel said looking over at a nodding Quinn. "I mean what's the worse that could happen? I get some hazing or something along those lines, I can handle it if it means being with this beautiful woman." Quinn immediately lit up at the comment, leaning into Rachel's side while kissing her soundly.

"God Rach…The things you say."

"Ahh Quinn, you might want to think about what you're doing. I know you said it's ok to be out and all, but…" Just as Santana finished her statement they looked up, noticing the number of people looking over at them. "Well fuck it, looks like the cats out of the bag now." Santana finished, while pulling Brittney into an equally passionate kiss, smirking when she heard her girl moan at the end. She winked at Quinn while putting on her best bitch face, glaring around the diner. Snickering as everyone that was staring turned quickly back to their meals.

"Thanks San, but it is what it is, I'm not hiding this from anyone. It doesn't matter to me." Quinn said snuggling farther into Rachel's side, while Rachel put her arm around her shoulders holding her even tighter to her side, kissing the top of her head.

Once the waitress came back they all ordered, continuing their conversations about the upcoming week. Until Rachel's phone chirped signaling she had an incoming text. "You know I actually forgot about this thing. It hasn't gone off at all in days." She mumbled pulling it out, of her pocket. "It's from my dad, I guess we are expected at dinner tonight." Looking up at Quinn "Your mom's at my house, she said we better be there, she also said that you have a prescription at the pharmacy that you better pick up, or else and check your god damn phone."

"Quinnie are you sick? Why do you need a prescription?" Brittney asked

Pulling her phone out, checking her messages Quinn noticed that she had a few from her mother. "Yah ma messaged, I guess my phone was on silent." She said scrolling through the device, letting Rachel read through them as she went. "I guess I didn't need to go to the doctors after all, they must have just called it in. I'm not sick Brit my mom found out we had sex, so she said I'm getting on birth control."

"Oh well that makes sense, condoms just get so messy and I always used to forget them. But then again I used to forget to take the pill too, but now it's perfect I don't need pills or condoms cause San doesn't have a penis and can't get me pregnant, I wish she could cause having a little baby after we finish college would be so cool." Brittney rambled, smiling over at a beaming Santana

"Yeah baby, when we're older" she repeated returning the simple smile.

"Hey San, do think we can have Rachel make us a baby when we're older? That would be so cool cause she can make Quinn have a baby, so then we can have babies together." Santana laughed at Quinn and Rachel's open mouthed shocked faces.

"Sure baby, when were older. Anything you want." Santana chuckled.

"Ahh Brit I don't think that's how it works, but maybe I can help when we're older much, much older." Just as Quinn was about to add to the conversation, the waitress brought lunch over. They all dove in quickly realizing just how hungry they were.


End file.
